Applemist's Legacy
by Birdie tbh
Summary: Applekit was a regular kit. One day, her littermate suddenly has a long scratch on his flank. Her life gets turned around. Read as Applekit goes through life with a terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

Lilyslip sat in the nursery, her belly bulging with her kits. A rigid pain shot through her, making her fall. Heatherpool ran over, her mouth full of herbs. "Hang on Lilyslip!" She yowled before helping Lilyslip to her nest. Lilyslip sighed, and went through the process of kitting. 2 kits lay at her side. She crept to sleep, letting her kits mewls lure her eyes shut.

Allegiances

 **Leader**

 **Patchstar - ginger tom with white splotches**

 **Deputy**

 **Gorsewing - light brown tabby tom**

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Heatherpool - curly furred silver tabby she-cat**

 **(Apprentice, Buzzardpaw)**

 **Warriors**

 **Rowanlight - light ginger tom**

 **Longfur - long furred gray tom**

 **Haretail - thick furred brown she-cat with a short tail**

 **(Apprentice, Flamepaw)**

 **Cloudclaw - broad shouldered white she-cat**

 **Mousestep - small brown tabby she-cat**

 **(Apprentice, Rockpaw)**

 **Apprentices**

 **Buzzardpaw - small black tabby tom**

 **Flamepaw - long furred ginger tabby she-cat**

 **Rockpaw - curly furred gray tom**

 **Queens**

 **Lilyslip - light brown she-cat**

 **Kits**

 **Applekit - light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Antkit - light brown tom with ginger tail**

 **Elders**

 **Yarrowclaw - golden tabby tom**

 **Firefang - light ginger she-cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Gorsewing sat under the rock at the gathering. Patchstar sat above him, smirking at Owlstar, who was lashing her tail wildly. He sighed before straightening his posture. "Let the gathering begin." Icestar meowed, his frail body flinching at each word. "ThunderClan is doing...well.." Icestar choked, looking at the two warrior he brought. "RiverClan is doing well, our river is stocked with Greenleaf's plentiful game." (A/N: Game is another word for hunting animals.)Owlstar mewed.

"ShadowClan is doing amazing, our pines are full of wildlife." Waspstar meowed, seemingly larger and plump than the rest of his clan. Feathersong leaned towards Gorsewing and meowed, "He ate most of it." Gorsewing stiffled a giggle. "WindClan is fine. Lilyslip has given birth to healthy kits."

The clans departed. Gorsewing was stopped by Feathersong. "Gorsewing, may I tell you something?" She asked. "Of course." Gorsewing meowed. "I-I'm expecting your kits. No one has stood up for who the father would be so.." She whispered. "Not my problem. I only love Lilyslip. I learned how to be loyal. You need to learn too." He hissed, before padding away.

Lilyslip was prodded by a paw. "Ugh..." She hissed, opening one eye. She saw the tabby pelt of Gorsewing. She immediately sat up, her tail twitching. "Yes?" She meowed, looking at her mate's blue eyes. He grinned like a kit who just found some catmint. "ThunderClan is weak! We can attack!" He rejoiced. "Oh, thats wonderful! How about you set up an patrol tomorrow?" She suggested, a hint of amusement in her tone. "Excellent idea! Well, its getting really late, bye." He mewed before skipping to the warriors den.

Sunlight filtered through the den. Lilyslip woke up, her body stiff and lazy. She scanned the den for her kits. Across the camp, Applekit and Antkit were playing with Gorsewing. She sighed before getting up and padding to the entrance, watching the three cats play a game of Mossball. A sudden urge to get off her lazy bottom and play with them went through her, and she did just that. "Hi Mom!" Applekit and Antkit greeted, their voices cheerful. "Hello Lilyslip!" Gorsewing meowed.

While the four played, they didn't notice a pair of pale blue eyes staring at them. Feathersong lurked in the brambles, her eyes full of hurt. Gorsewing had a perfect family. At least her worries about her kits were gone, as Brightclaw stepped up as the father. She prepared to lead a patrol into battle. Even if ShadowClan was weak from leaf-bare still, and they had a greedy leader, then still could fight. Her yowl startled the clan, and the battle began.


	3. Chapter 3

Gorsewing hissed to Lilyslip and his two kits to hide in the tunnels. Rowanlight tackled a ShadowClan she-cat Gorsewing recognized as Ivyclaw. He jumped infront of Heatherpool's den and protected it, lashing at any enemy that tried to attack him. Patchstar was across the clearing, slicing Waspstar's belly through the middle and toppling the leader over. Cloudclaw was fighting with Brightclaw, and she clawed his ear.

Her claws raked his eyes, and she grabbed one of his flailing paws in her mouth and dragged the tom down. He slipped away and ran. Rowanlight was still battling with Ivyclaw. He snapped at her neck, showing no mercy. He raked his claws on her spine before clawing her nose, glaring at her as she fled. Waspstar yowled, and his warriors retreated, leaving the blood-soaked clearing.

Suddenly, Longfur ran into camp, his eyes wide with fear. "Lilyslip, Lilyslip is dead!" He yowled. The clan looked at him, and they say his long gray fur caked with dirt. Antkit was behind him, but Applekit was nowhere. "Where Applekit?" Gorsewing meowed. "I-I saw Feathersong take her." He croaked before collapsing.

Applekit struggled in Feathersong's grip. "Let me go, you foxheart!" She yowled, her voice squeaking. "Feathersong, why did you le-" Ivyclaw began, but stopped when she saw Applekit. "Th-hats..." Waspstar padded to her and inspected the kit. "Its clearly a Windclan kit. Applekit I presume." He meowed. "Good job, now, send Russetfoot to get Antkit."

Russetfoot snuck into the nursery, where Antkit was shivering and stiffling a sob in his sleep. A claw mark was on his flank, just beginning to scab over. He quickly picked up Antkit and ran back to camp. Waspstar grinned sickeningly, and directed Antkit to the nursery. Feathersong grinned, and murmured into Applekit and Antkit's ears. "You're my kits now."

In the morning, a yowl shook the pines. Feathersong had given birth to two kits, and the pain she felt was overwhelming. It soon died away, and she curled around them. Two brown tabbies. A male and a female. She sighed before letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allegiances**

 **Waspstar - golden tabby tom** **with** **large green eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Brightclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Cherryleaf - tortishell she-cat with hazel eyes**

 **Tallpool - cream tabby tom with blue eyes**

 **Warriors**

 **Ivyclaw - dark silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Russetfoot - orange tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Lakepaw)**

 **Pikefin - silver she-cat with green eyes (formerly RiverClan)**

 **Leafember - calico she-cat with blue eyes (formerly ThunderClan)**

 **(Apprentice, Breezepaw)**

 **Crowleap - dark grey tom with yellow eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Patchpaw)**

 **Mistywing - light grey tom with ice blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice, Yarrowpaw)**

 **Streamclaw - light gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes**

 **Apprentices**

 **Yarrowpaw - golden tom with green eyes**

 **Lakepaw - blue-gray she-cat with green eyes**

 **Patchpaw - black tom with white splotches and green eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Feathersong - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Rainkit - brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

 **Gorsekit - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

 **Applekit - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (formerly WindClan)**

 **Antkit - brown tom with green eyes (formerly WindClan)**


End file.
